Duel Monster Conversations
by Tyrannozaur
Summary: Inspired by the SSB Conversations of Palutena and Snake, monstrosities from the game Duel Monsters has come into their battlefield. Each short chapter describes the specific monsters from the game itself.
1. Chapter 1 Blue Eyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Super Smash Brothers. But the interactions with them against Duel Monsters is mine though.**

* * *

(Palutena's Guidance to Blue Eyes)

Pit: Oh, in the name of all that exists! Is that who I think it is?!

Viridi: You're kidding! That's…

Palutena: The legendary…

Pit, Viridi, and Palutena: Blue Eyes White Dragon!

Pit: Oh man! Just being in the same battlefield as him makes me second guess myself to fight him.

Viridi: Pit! Blue Eyes is a girl!

Pit: Really!?

Palutena: Yes. In ancient Egypt, Blue Eyes was once called by girl named Kisara. Unknown about herself, she had a power that can rival against the Egyptian Gods themselves.

Viridi: And where she met the ancestor of THE jerk, Seto Kaiba.

Pit: Wow, anyway tips on how to fight her then?

Viridi: Are you kidding?! Did you not read the description of her card! She's essentially an engine of pure destruction. There are hardly anyone who can beat her!

Palutena: Not to mention her White Lightning attack or Burst Stream of Destruction that can easily annihilate anyone in her wake.

Pit: *Gulp*

Viridi: If you thought that was hard to swallow, just until you deal three of them at once.

Pit: Th-Thr-Three!?

Palutena: Oh yes. And if given the chance, she can merge with the two to become the great Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

Viridi: Or her other dangerous form, Neo Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

Pit: I'm… so very dead aren't I?

Palutena and Viridi: Definitely!

* * *

(Snake's CODEC of Blue Eyes)

Snake: Otacon, what can you tell me about Blue Eyes?

Otacon: Known through the many cards of Yugioh, Blue Eyes White Dragon is considered the most powerful Normal Monster to have ever existed. This recognized monster symbolizes both pride and destruction. I don't think any Duelist would forget her of all monsters.

Snake: Her?

Otacon: Before she was a dragon, she was an outsider of Egypt named Kisara. During the short time, she allowed herself to be Kaiba's ancestor's protector and a compass which Kaiba's conscience rests. When the ancestor's father attempted to brainwash him to overthrow the Nameless Pharaoh, she understood her role and willingly sacrificed herself to save him. She may have died in ancient Egypt, but her spirit as a dragon forever lives on. The dragon you see before you is the manifestation of her inner strength and light.

Snake: So in this case, the ancient past has come to the present day. Once again showing history repeating itself.

Otacon: Snake, you want advice in fighting her: Don't. She is, and I quote, "… a powerful engine of destruction. Virtually invincible, very few have faced this awesome creature and lived to tell the tale". Especially in recent years, she's more powerful than ever.

Snake: *Groan*.


	2. Chapter 2 Red Eyes and Machine Kings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Super Smash Brothers**

* * *

(Palutena's Guidance of Red Eyes)

Pit: Somehow I'm getting the same pressure of Blue Eyes from this dragon.

Palutena: It is. That is Red Eyes Black Dragon, the rumored dragon that has power to rival Blue Eyes herself. While Blue Eyes brings power, Red Eyes brings out potential. Red Eyes is more flexible and versatile than his powered counterpart.

Viridi: This thing even had more forms than hers. From the first to now, it's difficult to even fight it now.

Palutena: The theme for this dark being is known for its violence and anger, it won't hesitate to show its true potential.

Pit: Uh, can we get to how I can fight it?

Palutena: Oh right. Unlike Blue Eyes whose focus is strength, Red Eyes uses a Burn attack. Focusing on inflicting damage from afar. But more importantly watch out for its wrathful connotation.

Viridi: I don't know. Can you possibly beat a dragon that CAN rival Blue Eyes in strength?

Pit: Not helping Viridi. Not helping.

* * *

(Snake's CODEC on Machine Kings)

Snake: Colonel, I am in a jam here, what are those things?

Colonel: Those aren't your ordinary machines Snake, they're Machine Kings. Each different one gains power equal to how many machines are out. The Prototype does 100, Machine King's the same but includes itself, and Perfect Machine King, the deadliest of them all, gains 500.

Snake: So in this case, the more there are, the stronger they become.

Colonel: Exactly, to have a chance, target the other machines being used as a power source, the more you take out, the strength of the Machine Kings weaken.

Snake: Quick question, what happens if there's more than one of them?

Colonel: Then I hope you have some luck left Snake, because if there are 2 and powering each other, you're in for a beating. Unless you have the Acid Rain spell with you.

Snake: *sarcastically* Great.


	3. Chapter 3 Yubel and Cyber Dragons

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Super Smash Brothers**

* * *

(Palutena's Guidance of Yubel)

Pit: *Shudders* I thought Ganondorf was intimidating, this one makes even the Underworld Army look innocent.

Palutena: Do be careful Pit, that's not any ordinary enemy you're dealing with.

Hades: Yes do be Pitty, she WAS one of the vilest beings in existence, almost as vile as me.

Palutena: She is known as Yubel, once a mere human but transformed into a dragon to protect the one who holds the Gentle Darkness.

Viridi: Despite being a mere servant, she has more power than she leads. I mean she singlehandedly subdued and wielded the three Sacred Beasts, and they are capable of enveloping a world with chaos and darkness!

Palutena: Not to mention having a power to teleport to alternate dimensions, telekinesis, project energy blasts, turn card effects real, and summon real monsters as servants.

Hades: But what I love about her is the manipulation and possession. Looking into the darkness in a human's heart to possess, tempt them to do her bidding by exploiting their inner desires. She would have made a fine commander in my Underworld Army.

Pit: How about some advice then facts?

Palutena: Oh, unlike most monsters, she has no offense nor defense power. But her ability makes up for that weakness.

Hades: You see Pitty Pat, every time she battles someone, they do no effect on her. But the sweetest thing is that you take damage equal to your own attack power!

Pit: So fighting her head on won't work. What happens if I DID manage to destroy her?

Viridi: Then good luck on fighting her other forms, the Terror Incarnate and the Ultimate Nightmare.

Pit: *nervously* She IS pretty powerful, is there anything she can't do?

* * *

(Snake's CODEC on Cyber Dragons)

Snake: Otacon, I'm with these robotic snakes, mind telling me what are they?

Otacon: Slight misconception, but they are the Cyber Dragons. Light-attributed machines that serves as successors of Blue Eyes. When fighting they serve as a purpose to bring out the deadlier ones out mostly by Fusion or Xyz. More notably Cyber Twin Dragon, Chimeratech Overdragon, Chimeratech Fortress Dragon, Cyber Dragon Nova, Cyber Dragon Infinity, and the Cyber End Dragon.

Snake: Great, and I'm already dealing with deadly machines.

Otacon: Oh these are simple to counter. An archetype like Ally of Justice, System Down, and Karma Cut can severely cripple the Dragons. Providing that you have the cards.

 **Read and Review. Oh and I am capable of accepting requests.**


	4. Chapter 4 Darklords and Karakuri

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Brothers or Yu-Gi-Oh.**

* * *

(Palutena's guidance of the Darklords)

Pit: Whoa, look at them! I've never seen so many angels with dark wings. Well other than Pittoo.

Dark Pit: I heard that Pitstain!

Palutena: Knock it off you two. You don't realize that you are facing the Darklords themselves.

Pit: Darklords? Like Dark Lord Gaol?

Viridi: Please, she is nothing compared to these fallen angels.

Palutena: Viridi is right on that. Before I tell you how to fight, you might as well know how they became like this. One of the angels, Lucifer tempted the first humans onto eating a forbidden fruit their god prohibit them to. Outraged by this treasonous act, the god punished Lucifer for manipulating the humans, which made him the first Darklord. Since that day, he recruited both fallen angels and gods to his side as a means of defying the very heavens he once worked.

Viridi: In which you should know, this is how the greed humans have really began! And you said we gods shouldn't intervene with human affairs.

Dark Pit: *Eye rolled* whatever.

Pit: So this guy is like the original dark angel. Should I be honored or worried for fighting him?

Dark Pit: I say it doesn't matter!

Palutena: I say you should watch yourself! The truth is that Lucifer and his Darklords actually did their lifetime mission and destroyed the heavens in their realm.

Pit: *Gasp in disbelief* he didn't!

Pandora: Oh but he did.

Pit, Dark Pit, Palutena, Viridi: Pandora!?

Dark Pit: I thought you faded away during our battle on the Rewind Spring.

Pandora: I did, but it was thanks to Lucifer Morningstar I get another chance. And he even let me keep my voluptuous body, I am truly blessed from a fallen angel. But it's not just me, even Thanatos and Hewdraw have joined their side. After all, if they did a feat even Medusa and Hades had a hard time doing, then that means with them we are now on equal footing. I am going to enjoy fighting you four again.

Dark Pit: Humph, in your wildest dreams Pandora!

Pandora: And who knows, maybe I can be his personal aide. Just look at that delicious face! *Sighs longingly* I could just stare into those fiery eyes all day and kiss those lips for hours on end!

Viridi, Pit: EW!

Pit: Lady Palutena, if they are that powerful don't they have some sort of drawback?

Palutena: Indeed they do Pit, despite their power, they can't do much without their special play. With their high levels, they need tributes to bring them out to the field. However their specialty is resurrecting themselves from the grave. If you can destroy their low level Darklords, then eradicate their souls from the grave, they will be in a heap of trouble.

Dark Pit: So we either destroy whatever supports the Darklords to summon themselves or erase their souls they easily discard to the dead. Shouldn't be that hard.

Pandora: Whatever tips you get from your precious goddesses, won't help you from us. After all, we told them everything about you since your game. That means we are equal on strengths and weaknesses!

Thanatos: *Laughing* She's right!

Blue Hewdraw head: Which also means…

Purple Hewdraw: You are in…

Red Hewdraw Head: as much trouble as us!

Pit: Well it wouldn't if you have the first dark angel on your side! We've defeated you before, we can do so again!

Thanatos: *Clapping happily* Still showing that good bravado Pit!

Pandora: In that case…

Pit, Dark Pit, Viridi, Palutena, Pandora, Thanatos, and Hewdraw: BRING. IT. ON!

* * *

(Snake's CODEC on Karakuri)

Snake: Otacon, there are these weird wooden mechs in front of me. What are they?

Otacon: These are the Karakuri, specialized monsters resembling mechanized puppets. I never knew such mechs can be possible with just wood and metal. Can you imagine what it would be like if they appeared in the Industrial Revolution? Our technology would've advanced in mere centuries.

Snake: I would rather have the technology today I live in thank you.

Otacon: Sorry, just a little overenthusiastic. Anyway, these mechs were meant to resemble that of the samurai and ninjas of medieval Japan. And they have the strength to mimic or surpass them. Yet they have crucial weaknesses to exploit.

Snake: Yeah?

Otacon: They are like puppets on strings, easily manipulated by their own effects. Most of them have extremely weak defenses after they attack. When they can, do a little misdirection so they can be destroyed. Albeit if you can limit their means of summoning more of them, they won't be able to swarm you.

Snake: Sounds easy, I think I'll enjoy making these guys dance in the palm of my hand.

Otacon: Just be careful with their effects.

* * *

 **You know what's funny, there is a Darklord monster called the Condemned Darklord which is meant to represent Pandora, while Morningstar represents Lucifer. Thought it would be fun to add them.**


	5. Chapter 5 Elemental and Evil Heroes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros or Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

(Palutena's Guidance on Elemental Heroes)

Pit: This is awesome! I am fighting an Elemental Hero!

Palutena: Yes Pit, we know you love people that are defenders of justice. These heroes were forged to represent various superheroes from other dimensions.

Jaden: You got that right! My heroes are out of this world!

Pit: *Gasp* you're Jaden Yuki! You're the duelist that uses these heroes!

Jaden: And I'm proud of it!

Palutena: Nice to see you Herald of Gentle Darkness. Have you come to tell us of your heroes?

Jaden: Yup! And you are facing one of my go-to heroes, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman! He's fused with Avian and Burstinatrix, a classic fusion that got me out of a lot of jams. With an effect that deals damage equal to the monster's attack shows he's no pushover! If you thought he's cool, just wait till you see the rest! When together, there's no challenge they can overtake.

Pit: So cool, so awesome! If we're done fighting, can I have their autographs?

Jaden: I don't see why not?

Palutena: I think we are getting off topic. Anyway, when fused together they are powerful but alone they can be easy picking. If you have cards that can nullify their means of fusing like Non-Fusion Area or Mispolymerization, they can cripple their greatest strengths.

Jaden: Yeah, that and they lack protection on their own. But don't fret, I have heroes that are strong without the need of fusion!

Palutena: Is that so? Didn't they get limited when facing those samurai in a Gozen Match?

Jaden: …I don't want to talk about that duel.

* * *

(Snake's CODEC on Evil Heroes)

Snake: Colonel, I am facing these dark edgy monsters on the battlefield. One of them looks like he has a fetish for sharp things.

Colonel: Those monsters are no ordinary ones Snake, they are known as the Evil Heroes. These Anti-heroes were meant to surpass the Elemental Heroes in their abilities. The card, Dark Fusion, allows them to be virtually untouchable to whatever you use against them Snake when they are summoned. But that's not all, because of their dark attributed configurations, generic support cards for dark monsters are a necessary power boost to them.

Snake: But if they are meant to exceed the Elemental Heroes, wouldn't they also gain their weaknesses?

Colonel: You're catching on. They need Dark Fusion and Dark Calling to bring out their very best. Get yourself some Prohibition spells or Non-Fusion Area so you can have a fighting chance.

Snake: So if they are strong united, then divided them will surely fall.

Colonel: Right on the money Snake. And if possible, get some special artillery to back you up. They may have brief invincibility, but it'll only last for a while. Fight the good fight.

* * *

 **Another chapter complete!**


End file.
